Lucy
by Farmer Blob
Summary: *One-Shot* Nny finds an abandoned asylum as he leaves to start a new life; however, he finds something else inside besides rotting furniture and crumbling walls.


Lucy  
---------------------------------  
Um.. Yep. here's another one shot. :) I made this the same time I made Cheer, which was.. er.. a very long time ago. ^_^ Ok, well, I hope you like this! I mean, it may reflect on I how feel about these sorts of buildings, but I figured that if anybody, Nny would have a similar reaction.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
-Farmer Blob-  
-----------

Nny sat in the cold, hard, driver's seat of his car. He obliterated thoughts of Reverend Meat and Squee that slithered into his stressed head. He didn't want any medicine to help the migrain; didn't want to rely on drugs of any kind. He was no hypocrite.   
  
It was a week since he left the city he secretly missed calling home; continuasly telling himself there was no such thing as a home. Nny defined 'Home' hundreds of times, only to come up with the same definition: a place one lives and seeks comfort. There was no comfort in his home, so he left. 

Johnny drove down a dark, dirt road iced with snow. There were very few dim, yellow streetlights lining the street. Suddenly, about 2 minutes after spotting the previous one, he notices a streetlamp, dim, and blinking. It was covered in moss and spider webs.   
  
Under it was a old, wooden bench, next to a sign that introduced another small road. Nny parked his car next to the bench and walked over to read the sign.   
  
BLOSSOM ASYLUM  
  
Johnny peered down the road and saw another streelamp, except it was dead.  
  
'Maybe.. maybe I should check it out..' he thought to himself. Perhaps it'll get his mind off things. He creeped back to his car and turned; driving down the vacant dirt road.   
  
Nny's headlights were the only source of light he had, and suddenly they showed him a large wall of gate. Moldy and rusted. One of the sides was slowly creeking back and forth as the deadly cold wind toyed with it. Johnny parked his car and walked over to the gates.   
  
He waited untill it flung open and slipped through. Suddenly, he saw a giant building that resembled a castle after a bloody attack. It was huge; old; and severelly damaged. Damaged beyond repair.   
  
'This.. this must be adandoned.. Forgotten..' he thought, 'This.. this..' he just couldn't find the words. One thing was for sure; as he's standing infront of a broken brick path to the doors of the doomed home of the helpless, his mind was far away from his Squee thoughts.

Nny lifted his right foot and watched it press against the cold, red brick. It made a slight crunching noise as it slightly pressed against the ground; announcing that it has been untouched for a very long time. Johnny slowly walked up the torn path to a pair of double-doors.   
  
They were large and brown with muddy glass windows. Two large marble vases that once held beautiful flowers sat next to the doors; each holding it's very own dead, limped, shrub; as if crying for him to go home.   
  
He slowly turned the doorknob and the doorswung open welcomly. There was a breeze and wind flew from behind Nny, into the large room and blew around curtains and leaves. Windows were shattered and trees were growing through them.   
  
Old, rotting chairs and counters sat there, paper weights holding down a pile of files. A large ceiling light creeked in small, miniture circles as the wind brushed past it.The moon lit the room quiet nicely and he noticed a bunch of doors.   
  
He looked at the ground and saw a crusty tiled floor with wet, muddy mats and throw rugs on the floor. More vases with dead plants decorated the haunting room; a room that wouldn't even be fair enough to be called a nightmare. 

'This.. this.. is.. beautiful.' Nny amazed himself and he carefully trotted to the pile of waving files. He lifted the weight and made sure the pile didn't go anywhere. He opened one and started to read:  
  
NAME: Carl Buren  
AGE: 31  
SEX: Male  
MEDICATIONS: 7  
FAMILY: Murdered them all.  
INS...  
  
Nny shut the file and reached for the next.  
  
NAME: Gerine  
AGE: 25  
SEX: Female  
MEDICATIONS: None, refuses to take anything.  
FAMILY: Miss.Torven  
I...  
  
Nny shut that file and reached for the last one. It's as if these were the last patients they recieved..  
  
NAME: Amanda  
AGE: 11  
SEX: Female  
MEDICATIONS: 9  
FAMIL..  
  
'11? I didn't know there were kids.. like.. this.' Nny thought sadly. Suddenly, there was another breeze and the files flew across the hall into a room in which the door rotted down to nothing. Nny felt bad about it and so he jogged down the hall to retrieve what he disturbed.   
  
He looked out shattered windows the hall showed him and stared at framed photographs of doctors who used to work there.  
  
Suddenly, Nny heard something like a glass break. He lost focus on the files and went after the noise. He walked down the hall peeking into offices.   
  
He heard another; from upstairs.  
  
He walked up some stairs and threw open a white double-door that was taped shut. He saw an almost pitch black room with doors right next to eachother lining the hall. They were grayish white with barred windows. There wasn't a window anywhere to be seen.   
  
'How many more halls like this are there?' he asked himself as he peered through the messy, rotting padded rooms.  
  
After walking down the hall, he came across a small lounge room with some chairs and a big painting of a man. He heard a skitter behind him and saw a girl about 16 years old limping across the room, staring at him with wide eyes; unfrightened. As if she was walking to get a magazine while staring at his clothes, and leaning on a broken leg.   
  
She had long, extremely dirty blonde hair tangled to her elbows and wore a dirty, pale blue nightgown which was stained beyond belief. She wore no sockes and was as pale and sick looking as anything could get. She wasn't walking towards him, just walking sideways, breathing lightly.   
  
He stood there; speechless. He'd seen corpses sit in his basement for a week with their eyeballs gauged out and yet they manage to look better than this girl does.  
  
"..H-hello..?" he choked. The girl's eyes adjusted immediately as if she just realized he was there, she shot up and fell backwards; landing on a wooden table with cracked under her. Nny squinted his eyes with a 'that's gotta hurt, please dont kill me' look. She groaned as she fumbled to her feet and sat on the floor.  
  
"Who.. who are you..?" she choked; sounding as if she hadn't talked in years. As if her throat was filled with dust and age.  
  
"I'm.. um.. I was just visiting.." he began when she looked up at a moldy, dead clock hanging by a thread of wallpaper.  
  
"It's only 6:00, visiting hours are over." she informed him coldly.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm not exactly here to..."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she crumpled into a little ball on the floor and slithered under a coffee table, "They're never here to visit me.. Nobody cares about me.. Nobody loves me!" she screamed.   
  
Nny felt pretty uneasy inside.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Lucy.. I'm 13 years old.." she started reciting it over and over. She started bobbing around under the table. He saw a file under the couch across the lounge and opened it.  
  
NAME: Lucy  
AGE: 13  
SEX: Female  
MEDICATIO..  
  
"She's been here.. alone.. since she was 13. Holy fuck." Nny said to himself as she looked back at Lucy who was crying, but.. she was sleeping. The girl cried in her sleep.   
  
He looked around the lounge for something, anything.. But found nothing. Nothing about what happened to the Asylum.   
  
He couldn't even find all the doors and rooms. The place was huge, and when he returned to Lounge 1, Lucy was gone.  
  
'What does she eat? How does she survive?' Johnny thought to himself. Then again, how does HE survive? He felt ashamed to ask such question as she could be more sane than he his.. at least, on the inside.  
  
Nny walked back to the room he entered in and left a last glance. He felt a weird feeling inside.. A feeling of happiness.. This place somehow made him happy inside.   
  
He heard a glass break, and headed to his car.

  



End file.
